


冬枣x红枣 年下父子he

by Elsawhere



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsawhere/pseuds/Elsawhere
Kudos: 2





	冬枣x红枣 年下父子he

冬枣x红枣，父子年下HE

“那边有人那边有人，靠，快给我个药！”

红枣都快四十的人了，还像小孩子似的。

他们单位清闲，整日整日连个屁都见不着，办公室里除了冬枣和红枣，就是桂圆。

桂圆是科长，耳背，但很慈祥。除了交思想报告会敲打他们几句，其他时候都自己看报喝茶，听着小曲儿打发时间。

桂圆听戏时，音量要开到最大才能听见，因此红枣和冬枣怎么咋呼他也不管。

“灵车啊兄弟？！你没看树那边有人吗？”

红枣一巴掌拍在冬枣脑后大力揉搓，冬枣红着脸争辩:“你往另一个方向开也一样！不服你来开！”

“哟，小伙子气性挺大的！”

红枣说着，直接把人搂过来在怀里揉捏，冬枣的小平头手感顺滑的很，还没在他怀里停留几秒便挣了出去。

“你别动手动脚的！”

冬枣考公务员失利，分到这破单位来。他一直就不服气，默默备考想逃离这个破地方。

可是他最近动力越来越不足了，因为他发现，他爱上了红枣。

十四岁的年龄差，算是多远的鸿沟？

冬枣不知道，只知道那天太热，红枣毫无顾忌地脱了上衣，露出精壮流畅的腹肌时，他硬了，想直接把红枣拉过来，按在办公桌上狠狠干到他只会张嘴求饶。

“小冬你也脱了吧，就咱仨，有啥好害羞的。”

红枣笑嘻嘻过来，拽住他的T恤衫就要往上提，成熟的气息钻入他的鼻腔，没有其他异味。

冬枣推开他时，快速地在红枣身上摸了一把，腹肌的触感像一块浸过热水的搓衣板。他难耐地舔了舔嘴唇，打趣道:“哥你还一直锻炼身体啊？”

“哎呀，不保持个好身材，怎么给你找个好嫂子？”

冬枣回过头去不说话了。

红枣根本没有找个女人的打算，倒是时常流露出对孩子的渴望。

拿桂圆的话来说，小红年轻时被女人伤透了，打死也不再找了。

“女人就是祸水，”桂圆摇摇头，“你龙眼姨呀，也是……”

“那男人呢？”

或许是耳背，或许是专注，桂圆没搭这茬，絮絮叨叨讲着他老婆的事。

那是相伴一生后，甜蜜的抱怨，与红枣的伤痛无关。

最近两人除了一同打游戏，还相约上厕所。

“卧槽，小冬你怎么这么大？”

“毕竟年轻人，火力壮。”冬枣语气中满是炫耀，还肆无忌惮地打量红枣下半身。

“哎呀，你叔年轻的时候，也是出了名的吊大。”红枣感慨，“叔小时候家里穷，茅房都是露天的，几个小伙伴对着土墙尿，每次都比谁尿的高，最高的记录就是我创下的，你猜有多高？”

“多高？”

“三米！”

“吹B！”冬枣大笑着去拍他的屁股，红枣下班后要去健身，穿的紧身裤，冬枣的手指刚好卡进了那紧密的缝隙里。

他触电一般把手收回来，眼神惊慌地在潮湿的地板上乱扫，红枣倒是毫不介意，笑了笑道:

“大男子汉，手挺细啊？”

“下面粗就行！”

冬枣提上裤子，率先出去了。

他不信红枣看不出他的喜欢。

红枣总是这样，打一鞭子给一颗糖，撩得他心痒，又不允许他进一步靠近。

又是一个闷热的下午，桂圆去上头开会了，办公室只剩他们二人。

天阴得好似有人强行在太阳上罩了块黑布，远处不时有银丝撕裂天空，震响传来，冬枣的身体都会突然抖动一下。

冬枣怕雷，声声巨响让他无心工作，手中的钢笔换了方向，笔尖狠厉地刺入掌心，留下一个纹身般的墨点。

他额间一层薄汗，紧闭双眼，毫无所觉地把笔杆越攥越深，试图无声地对抗自己的恐惧。

但红枣还是发现了，他用力抽出钢笔，愤怒地抓住冬枣的手指问道:“你干什么？！”

冬枣抬起双眼，犹带泪痕的眼眶被他看在眼里。红枣深吸一口气，抽了几张卫生纸，把他拽起来:“你跟我过来。”

红枣揽着他在沙发上坐下，把他按进怀里，拿卫生纸一点一点挤出掌心里残留的墨水，然后拍着他的后背安慰道:“没事啊，小冬，叔在这呢，不怕不怕。”

——冬枣最讨厌他的地方，就是他总自称为叔。明明没有什么代沟，他却总是喜欢划清界限。

“没结婚的都得叫哥。”冬枣温顺地靠着他，声音嘶哑。

“那不成我占你便宜了？叔这么大还没抱个娃娃，先拿你练练手……”

冬枣把心一横，闭着眼往他腿上一躺:“那就哄你儿子睡觉！”

几乎在躺下的一瞬间，冬枣就蹦起来了。

红枣那里已经硬了，隔着裤子都透出灼人的温度。

红枣低着头不敢看他，耳朵仿佛在滴血。

“叔？”

冬枣不可思议地看着他，声线微微颤抖。

“……哥？”

“爸爸？”

红枣浑身一激灵，站起身就想走。

“你去哪？！”

冬枣一个箭步把他压在书柜上，双手哆嗦着就要褪他裤子。

“小冬，你干什么……别，别这样……”

冬枣不管，强硬地把红枣的裤子拽到半褪的状态，又胡乱地释放出自己的小兄弟，紧紧贴住红枣的后缝，边摩擦边呻吟:“啊……叔，我爱你……我想操你很久了……每天都想……让我进去吧……叔……爸爸……”

“爸爸”这个词，如同红枣的G点一般，冬枣敏锐地感觉到红枣的反抗在减弱，继续唇齿不清地呢喃:“爸，让我进去吧……儿子想干你……好不好？爸……我爱你，我爱你……”

冬枣一手抚摸着红枣的灼热，一手艰难在后庭开拓着，奈何第一次实在没有经验，弄了半天连手指都没能弄进去，急得他泄愤般地加快了手上撸动的速度。

“去，去那边……老桂有护，护手霜……”

红枣痛得眼角带泪，冬枣见状，直接把他横抱起来，放在了桂圆的办公桌上，拿起护手霜，看他满目含春，胸膛微微起伏，便褪下他的裤子，只留皮鞋挂在脚上，再大大分开红枣的双腿，坏心眼地把护手霜交到他手里道:

“爸，我怕弄疼你，你自己来好不好？”

红枣害羞地咬住嘴唇，接过来挤了一大坨在掌心里，去找自己的臀缝，冬枣突然低头含住了他。

“啊……小冬，别，等，等我弄完……”

冬枣绕着他的龟头细细打圈，舌尖轻扫过马眼，一口全部含住，然后抬起头色情地望着红枣，缓缓，缓缓地吐出来，又用力在龟头上亲了一下，才道:“好啊，爸，你快弄吧。”

冬枣起身站在他身侧，手指全部握住他的，手上动作逐渐加快，贴在红枣耳边低吟:“快啊，爸……儿子好想上你，想狠狠插进你的后穴……爸，你想不想？想不想？嗯？爸？快点告诉我……告诉我！”

“啊啊！”红枣一声粗重的喘息，射了出来，整个身子软在冬枣怀里，高潮的泵感令他微微抽搐着。

冬枣示威般地把手上的精液展示给他，然后悉数舔进嘴里，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角。

“小冬，你……”

“爸，你发泄完了，儿子还硬着呢，”冬枣满手潮湿黏腻，把红枣的手压在自己的阴茎上，又挤了一些护手霜，在红枣的菊瓣附近打转，“给我摸摸，快点。”

红枣听话地动起手来，冬枣一边帮他做着扩张，一边继续伏在他耳边挑逗他:“爸，想不想让我上你，嗯？”

“想……”红枣的声音细如蚊蚋。

“想什么？”冬枣一根手指刺了进去。

“啊……想，想你上我……”

“想谁？”

“轻点，好痛，啊……想，想小冬上我……啊！”

冬枣分开他的双臀挤进来，发出一声满足的喟叹。他把红枣的双腿扛在肩上，用力压向自己的身体，让两人的距离逐渐变负。

几乎在进去的瞬间，冬枣就舒服得想射，他咬紧牙关，捏住红枣的下巴道:“爸……你怎么这么紧，嗯？儿子快被你夹断了……”

他固定住红枣的胯骨，缓缓抽动起来。

“啊啊……小冬，别……啊……”

交合处传来泊泊的水声，红枣的后背与桌上玻璃垫板摩擦，声音有些刺耳。

红枣正忘情地喘息着，冬枣突然停了下来。

“……小冬？”

冬枣拧了一下他殷红的乳尖:“别把我爸磨坏了。”

他抓住红枣的左脚挪到右边，同时慢慢拧转红枣的身体。内壁紧密的摩擦同时令两人爽得险些失去理智。

过了大约三分钟，红枣双脚终于落地，双手撑在办公桌沿疲惫地顺着气。冬枣按下他的后腰，胸膛紧紧贴住他的后背，双手捏弄着红枣的乳尖，发出难耐的呻吟。

“爸，别再夹了……儿子快忍不住了……”

冬枣一声低吼，用力挺动起下身，两人都意乱情迷地呻吟起来。窗外的暴雨掩饰着一室淫靡，潮湿的水汽，黏腻的体液，交织在一起，推动两人登上情欲的顶峰。

冬枣把阴茎抽出来，射在了红枣后背上，红枣也释放了出来，二人的精液同时沿着办公桌和红枣的双腿下滑，在地毯上形成一个淫靡的湖，相视一笑，谁都没有抢救地毯的打算。

冬枣摸摸他汗湿的发，喘息道:“我不会射在里面的……我要对你负责……”

红枣无声地笑了，站起身来:“难道我会嫌弃你？”

“那也不行。”

冬枣说着，从桌上抽了一堆卫生纸帮红枣擦拭身体。红枣想接过来，冬枣不让，瞪起眼道:“儿子孝敬你，不行啊？”

红枣哑然，伸手弹了一下他还没恢复的小兄弟。

“再弹后果自负。”

“我怕你？”

冬枣作势又要去咬他的下身，红枣忙推开他道:“哎呀，我错啦！快点擦完，去洗洗手。”

冬枣开心地笑了，拽过他手掌来亲了一口:“爸。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
